Not applicable.
Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to bedroom and household furniture and, more particularly, is concerned with a functional bed frame that may support a large desk beneath its bed portion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of beds or bed frames combined with a table, desk, or other furniture are disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,342 to James Hart, U.S. Pat. No. 4,253,204 to Makoto Tasaka, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,086 to Bianco. However, a need still exists for a simple, easily assembled bed frame that is capable of supporting a large desk surface and a bed in a stacked arrangement. A need also exists for a simple and inexpensive bed frame that provides a shelf at its head and a dressing bench at its foot. Preferably, the bed frame that meets this need will accept mattresses and box springs of varying widths.
The present invention addresses the aforementioned needs. According to one embodiment of the invention, a bed frame comprises a pair of spaced sideboards. The sideboards have first and second opposite ends. A bed rail is attached to one side of each sideboard. A headboard is attached to the first ends of the sideboards. The headboard has a horizontally disposed shelf thereon. A footboard is attached to the second ends of the sideboards. The footboard has a horizontally disposed dressing bench thereon.
According to a second embodiment of the invention, a bed and desk frame comprises a pair of spaced sideboards. The sideboards have first and second opposite ends. A headboard is attached to the first ends of the sideboards. A footboard attached to the second ends of the sideboards. A desk extends between the headboard and the footboard.
According to a third embodiment of the invention, a bunk bed frame comprises a pair of upper sideboards. The upper sideboards have first and second opposite ends. A pair of lower sideboards is spaced from and below the upper sideboards. The lower sideboards have first and second opposite ends. A headboard is attached to the first ends of the sideboards. The headboard has a horizontally disposed shelf thereon. A footboard is attached to the second ends of the sideboards.